1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to a pedaling system for bicycles but more particularly to a system having a removable platform that can be fitted on a shoe.
2. Background of the Invention
It is well known in competitive cycling to have part of the pedal attached to the footwear of the cyclist and having a specially configured footwear clip to the rest of the pedaling system of a bicycle.
The drawback of such an approach has to do with safety. Indeed, the foot is either tied to the pedal, as found in earlier system and in which case it can be the cause of serious injury when a cyclist falls, or the foot is clipped onto the pedal, which allows for the release of the foot in case of a fall, but that approach is not foolproof. Moreover, the clip does not allow for much in the freedom of movement of the foot and can create alignment problems with various parts of the leg which can cause strain injuries over time.
Moreover, these approaches require a special shoe configured to be attached to the pedal which makes these shoes very uncomfortable especially when cyclist disembarks from his bicycle and wants to walk about.
Clearly, there is a need for a safer and more comfortable type of bicycle pedaling system.